


Don't Look

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A little Caryl but mostly Richonne, Alexandria Safe-Zone, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Early Work, F/M, Richonne - Freeform, Rick Grimes/Michonne Smut, fluffy and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne walk in on something they don't expect and it leads them to take a step forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note that if you are offended by the idea of naughty things taking place in a church you should not read this. I am not a believer so it didn't really occur to me until I was already done writing it that it may be perceived as offensive by some. I personally don't think it's that offensive because in TWD show they have multiple murders taking place in a church. I find sex less offensive than murder for obvious reasons. There is nothing anti religion or anti god in this story, it's just that it takes place in a church.
> 
> Still, dear readers if this story upsets you just know it is not intentional and I'm not planning to write any more stories with religious content in the future. This story just came out this way and I followed it where it went as I usually do. lol
> 
> Enjoy! Xo

Just a quick note that if you are offended by the idea of naughty things taking place in a church you should not read this. I am not a believer so it didn't really occur to me until I was already done writing it that it may be perceived as offensive by some. I personally don't think it's that offensive because in TWD show they have multiple murders taking place in a church. I find sex less offensive than murder for obvious reasons. There is nothing anti religion or anti god in this story, it's just that it takes place in a church.

Still, dear readers if this story upsets you just know it is not intentional and I'm not planning to write any more stories with religious content in the future. This story just came out this way and I followed it where it went as I usually do. lol

Enjoy! Xo

"I need your help with something."

Rick was pacing and looking around nervously.

"With what? What's going on?" Michonne didn't like the look of this, Rick being this anxious could be a problem.

"It's Father Gabriel, he's up to something. Tara saw him acting weird in the church and she thinks he's hiding something in the desk. He got angry when she came in and locked up the desk like there was something in there. Might be nothing but I don't want to take chances."

"So what's the plan?"

He knew she would help, he could trust her to have his back in any situation even when that meant knocking him down. One of these days he'd make a move and see once and for all what the looks she gave him were all about.

"We just need to get in there and look in the desk. Like I said, might be nothing but Tara thinks something's up so..."

"When?" she looked as concerned as he did now, she never trusted Gabriel.

"He just left, I saw him. Won't take long."

"Alright, let's go," she said, heading for the door.

The door was unlocked and they got in quick shutting it behind them.

Michonne went to work on the desk and had to fiddle with the lock for a minute while Rick kept watch. He had a look around and peeked behind a huge dark purple curtain with a cross on it against the back wall. There was a small bookcase behind the curtain with hymn books and bibles.

"Got it!" she said, and just as she opened the drawer they heard voices at the door. Someone was talking on the front step.

"Come here!" Rick whispered, and motioned for her to run behind the curtain.

"Do we have to hide?" she whispered.

"I wanna find out what he's up to. I don't want him to know I'm looking and maybe we can hear something."

She closed the drawer back up and hid behind the curtain, "Can't he see us through this? I can see through it from in here."

"Lemme check."

He ducked his head out and couldn't see her at all. "No, we're good, shhh..."

They froze stiff as the door opened and they heard the voices again.

"Come here! Lock the door. Gotta be fast!"

It was Carol and she was unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off the second she got through the door. Rick was about to step out from behind the curtain and Michonne grabbed his hand stopping him. She was smart and knew damn well what was going on.

She gave him a 'don't move a damn muscle' look with her eyes wide and held his hand tight.

"How much time?" Daryl asked, swiftly coming through the door behind her.

"He's gone for lunch, it's enough time," Carol answered.

Rick still didn't know why they were hiding from their own people until Daryl grabbed her and pushed her against the nearest wall.

Rick mouthed to Michonne "What the fuck?"

They couldn't just watch this but Michonne was adamant, he could see it in her face. He froze and tried to make sense of the situation.

They were about to witness a 'quickie' and these were his closest friends. Carol went straight for Daryl's belt and yanked his pants down enough for her purposes and started to jerk him off.

Jesus! Don't look...don't look...

Rick squeezed Michonne's hand to get her attention and she turned her head slowly so nobody would see the curtain move and gave him the same 'don't you dare' look.

Daryl started moaning and getting obviously hard and he started pulling her shirt open to get to her breasts.

Rick closed his eyes trying to resist the urge to watch. When he opened them again he noticed Michonne was unapologetically taking in the whole scene with a grin across her lips and raised eyebrows.

"We probably shouldn't do this in a church," Carol giggled.

Daryl was working on her zipper pulling her pants down and lifted her up onto the desk. When he had them off he kissed her deep and then went for her neck and she started to make a delicious whimpering sound. Daryl moved his hand between her legs and she gasped softly and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"This ain't a real church, and I need you right now, so tough!" he growled.

She grinned at him wrapping her legs around his waist.

Rick was steadily losing the battle with his dick.

These are your friends! What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop fucking looking! Why is Michonne watching? What the fuck is going on? Don't look...stop looking...

He noticed Michonne was now squeezing his hand very tight and staring at Daryl and Carol.

"I love you," Daryl said, frozen for a moment just holding her.

"Love you, we don't have much time, babe."

He grabbed Carol's legs behind the knees and thrust into her causing her to make a soft whining sound and then she lay back on Gabriel's desk. Daryl continued to drive into her like he'd been waiting a million years for this.

Rick didn't understand why they hadn't come out before they got undressed. He also didn't know why Daryl and Carol were hiding this. Michonne suddenly let go of his hand but to his surprise she lay her hand on his thigh and held it there.

The sensation of her touching his leg as he was watching people fuck was too much and he held his breath trying to slow his heart.

At this point Carol moved her legs up onto Daryl's shoulders and he was just about done, the sound was unmistakable.

"You ready?" he growled.

"Yeah..." she answered sounding very out of breath.

Daryl pushed her legs apart and started moving his fingers over her clit and she gasped and arched her back and came immediately.

These two have it down to a fuckin' science! Rick though, impressed by the proficiency of the whole thing. This had definitely happened before. Daryl followed right after Carol, grunting and thrusting his final effort into her.

Carol lay on the desk for a few seconds and cleared her throat before sitting up and hopping off the desk. Daryl handed her her clothes and they got dressed quickly, like they did this all the time.

"See ya tonight, gotta go meet Aaron right away." He leaned in to kiss her and gave her a long hug, holding his hand on the back of her head and burying his head into her shoulder.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you more."

He was out the door and Carol paused for a moment to straighten her hair and check over her clothes before walking out herself.

"What the hell, Michonne?"

"Relax, Rick," she said, grinning.

"Why didn't we just say we were here? I don't get it."

"They want this to be a secret, I don't know why but they obviously do. Carol had her shirt halfway off the second she got through the door, how were we going to pretend we didn't know. Did you see how happy they were? You wanna ruin that for them?"

"No, but it's not right."

"You'll survive, Rick. Yes, it was awkward but it's beautiful that they get to have this with each other, don't you think?"

"I guess so but it's hard to call it beautiful when I just spent the last 10 minutes looking at Daryl's dick."

Michonne laughed and went back to the drawer to see what the priest was hiding.

"Now this makes perfect sense. Daryl, was right. This isn't a church so much as a den of sin."

Michonne dropped a dirty magazine on the desk and broke out laughing.

"I don't think his secrets are anything to worry about," Rick added, shaking his head.

"This has been going on a while at least," Rick said.

"How do you know that?"

"They looked pretty comfortable with each other, they had it all figured out."

"True. How did we miss it? I know it's people we know and everything but...it was pretty hot," she admitted.

"Michonne!"

"Seriously? That did nothing for you? Guess it's just me then." She put the magazine back and closed the drawer.

She started toward the door and Rick took a deep breath, "Fine...I kinda liked it too."

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

She walked back to him and he was almost cowering in embarrassment.

"It's OK to say you liked it, Rick. It's OK to have needs."

He looked her in the eyes and then up at the ceiling with no idea what to say. He should make a move, but how?

She moved closer and took his hand, she held it and didn't look away.

He squeezed her hand and let out a long sigh. "Michonne, I..."

"Kiss me," she said simply, and waited. She could read him and she, very confidently, knew it's what he wanted to do but he needed to be told it was OK.

Rick touched her face with one hand gently and then the other. She had the most beautiful eyes and her mouth made him crazy. She was almost too beautiful to be real, it was intimidating.

He moved in finally and pressed his lips to hers and it was everything he thought it would be. It felt like electricity between them instantly and he turned his head to deepen the kiss. It was like he'd been made to kiss her, it was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

He never wanted to pull back now that his lips had finally touched hers. Besides his children she was the one person who brought him this kind of calm. He'd known early on that she was someone very special. She could see his loss and the problems he had coping and she understood.

Rick moved his hands down to her shoulders hoping she didn't want to let go.

So much had happened in the last few minutes it felt like he was in an alternate reality. When he set foot in this church everything made sense and now it had turned a 180 but he liked this new world. A world where the invisible barrier between he and Michonne had disappeared.

He knew in his heart it was finally OK to move on and that she was the best person he could ever move on with.

She kissed him back and held onto his waist, he felt like he was home.

Everything about the touch of her hands to the taste of her mouth felt right and familiar. Rick loved her, she had brought him back to life and back to his children in many ways.

The kiss was simple and slow, it was like the world stopped and they were in some kind of time warp where nothing could interfere with their feelings for each other.

He didn't need a single thing more than to have her mouth against his and her hands on him.

She finally pulled back and looked up into his face and gave him the same beautiful smile she always did.

"Wow," she said softly, still grinning.

"Yeah."

He didn't let her go, he really didn't want to.

"I wanted this for a long time now," he added.

"Me too, these things take the time they take."

Michonne leaned on the edge of the desk and moved her hands further around his waist and let her forehead fall softly to his chest.

It felt so good to be touched, just the normal everyday kind of touching. He rested his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Michonne...I want a proper relationship with you. I want to share my life with you. I know you and you are..."

She lifted her head to look at him and her gorgeous face made his mind go blank, especially with her arms around him.

"What are you trying to say, Rick?"

"You're perfect...for me."

"and you're perfect for me..."

She returned her face to his chest and he just held her. He was right there in the moment with her, not worrying about the dangers of the world, and it felt like being reborn.

When they were finally forced to break the spell and return to the house he decided that keeping things secret was not an option for them and he needed to talk to Carl.

He was up in his room and Rick wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"Carl...I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Sure, what is it?"

Carl had grown up so fast and was a man already in so many ways. Rick felt he owed it to him to be up front right off the bat.

"Michonne and I are...we have feelings for one another and we..."

"Dad, it's OK."

"Huh?"

"You and Michonne are together now, right?"

"Well, yes. I need to know how you feel about that cause if things go well and I really hope it does then we'd be a family...us and you and Judith."

"It's not like the old world, Dad, we're already a family and I'm happy about that."

Rick understood what he meant and realized this was the moment his son had become more wise than he was.

"When did you get so smart and grown up?"

"I'm still calling her Michonne though." Carl laughed and went back to his comic book.

"He took it great!" Rick said to Michonne when they got a moment alone on the porch after a late dinner.

The moon was full and sky full of bright stars made it an especially nice moment.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"He says we're a family already. Talk about fast, hey? Is that too fast for you?"

"It's not fast, Rick, we know each other and I love you and those children. Your my family."

He hugged her and from out of nowhere the smell and warmth of her skin overcame him and his mouth touched her neck.

He could feel her shiver against him and reach her arms around him like before.

"It's getting late," he said.

"Yes."

He didn't want to be without her but didn't want to rush her either.

"This is awkward."

"What is?" she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He let out a soft laugh and brought his hand to his face over her shoulder.

"I wanted to ask you to come to my room and then I couldn't get the words out."

"You just did...and I'd love to."

Rick pulled back to make sure she was serious and by the look on her face she was.

"I'm not rushing you?" he asked.

"Come," she said pulling him gently by the hand, "I just want to be alone with you Rick...come."

In that moment, as she lead him up the stairs, he knew he would happily follow her to the ends of the Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick finally got to the top of the stairs and checked that Judith was sleeping in Carl's room before meeting Michonne. She was standing looking out the window with her back to the him.

He walked in and closed the door and she turned to the sound.

"This day feels surreal," he said, approaching her.

"It really does, I was starting to think it wouldn't happen."

"Didn't think I'd get a second chance at this," he said, as he reached for her.

"Me neither."

She couldn't wait one more moment to touch him again. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. She could feel him stiffen and then relax, he was surprisingly timid and came off very shy.

She felt his hands move around to her back and pull her closer to him.

She had seen him struggle so much with the pressures of leadership and everything that had happened recently and she knew he needed some joy.

The kiss was natural, like they had been kissing for years. She found it surprising the way his mouth and tongue moved in unison with hers, there was nothing off about it.

His fingers dug slightly into the small of her back and she grinned with her lips still pressed to his.

"Are you OK?"

"I caught myself thinking about this afternoon," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Michonne grinned, "I knew you liked it."

He walked over to sit on the edge on the bed and reached his hand out to her.

Michonne came to stand in front him and lay her hands on either side of his face. With his hands on her waist, he touched the soft skin at the small of her back. She sighed at the sensation as he pressed his face to her belly.

She ran her hands down his back leaning over him. The muscles of his back under her hands was driving her mad.

She smelled so damn good to him. The way she was laying her body over his and running her hands up and down his back was like nothing he'd ever felt.

She rose back up to standing and looked down into his eyes gauging him. He needed to touch her stomach and his fingers pushed the hem of her shirt up a few inches to expose the skin just around her navel.

He looked up to check her eyes and her hand moved to the back of his neck and she smiled approval back at him.

Her beautiful skin was only inches from his mouth and then he closed the space. He pressed his mouth to her belly and kissed her while pulling her closer to his mouth by her hips.

She moaned under her breath and ran her fingers through his hair.

He didn't know where this was going and he didn't care, he would follow it where it went and stop whenever she said so.

Rick brought one of his hands to where his mouth was laying kisses all over her skin. He reached up just a little to see if she objected and she didn't flinch at all.

The last thing on the planet he ever wanted to do was offend someone he admired as much as her. He was treading carefully and then her hand came over his and pulled it up to her breast.

He shuddered as he touched her and moaned into the skin below her navel. She bent over at the sensation of his hands and mouth suddenly becoming weak with desire. She had wanted him for a long time but had waited for him to be ready for it. Now that he finally was ready, she could let herself feel the needs she'd held back. Losing a partner or spouse was hard and she knew it, he had to be ready.

Michonne was through waiting and taking it slow and unbuttoned his shirt to pull it off.

"Tell me when you want to stop or else I won't," she said, pushing him back on the bed and climbing over him.

He had no intention of stopping her but he nodded anyway and grabbed a hold of her hips. She took off her shirt and bra tossing them aside and leaned over him kissing his neck.

He made sounds he'd never heard come out of his mouth before, she was incredible.

Michonne needed this to go much faster, it had been too long.

She undid his belt and pulled his jeans down his legs. She loved his long legs. She moved her hand over his dick through his boxers and he groaned, straining his head back on the pillow.

She stood up and stepped onto the floor beside the bed. She slid her pants and underwear slowly down her legs bending over with her back to him and he hissed at the sight.

"Jesus!"

It was all the incentive he need to grab her and pulled her underneath him. He shoved his shorts down and kissed down her body trying to determine if she was really ready and as his mouth reached her core he found that she definitely was. She tasted like heaven and she lay her hand on his shoulder as his tongue drove her to the edge. Her body was on fire and he wanted to get burned.

She rolled her hips to his mouth and spread her legs wide and he almost died. He was actually succeeding at this and pleasing her, he couldn't believe it.

"Rick, stop...I need you now..."

He swallowed hard and crawled up between her strong legs. He kissed her again and went for her neck as he sank into her.

He felt so good inside her she was momentarily dizzy. Rick didn't move for a second and just took in the sensation of her legs around his waist and tried to grasp this new reality.

"Move please, Rick...move..."

He hit his stride and started to thrust into her harder and she growled out in pleasure.

It did amazing things for his ego to see her so unhinged. He never thought he'd be wishing he had Daryl's moves in bed but he seemed to be making her happy with his own.

He moved his hand down to hold her ass in his hand as he drove into her and he knew instantly he'd done something right. Her lip quivered and she made a sound that could be mistaken for pain. He pulled her hips just a few inches off the bed as he continued to thrust with all he had. She panted and whined, calling his name. He was excited to be doing her justice and squeezed the handful of her ass in his hand and pushed a little harder and that was all it took.

"Rick!...Mmmm...yessss"

She didn't know what had hit her but him taking a little control made her crazy.

"Did you...?"

"Oh God...yes!"

She could see he didn't know where to go from here but she knew just what she wanted.

She rolled over onto her hands and knees and turned her head to him and winked.

He raised his eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah!" she nodded.

He came behind her and took a moment to kiss her back and run his hands down the back of her thighs.

She began to squirm and he entered her smooth and hard. She gasped lowering her face to the pillow, breathing heavy. He couldn't last much longer, she was too much. He was glad to have lasted this long.

His left hand rested on her lower back and his right on her hip as he let go and came undone.

By the time he collapsed on the bed beside her he couldn't think straight anymore.

She had a huge smile on her beautiful face and looked thoroughly pleased.

"Tell me that was good, please."

"It was perfect!"

She kissed him once more before rolling over and yawning.

"Now hold me, Rick, I have to sleep."

He smiled, she knew exactly what she wanted and he was so glad it seemed to be him.

"Love you, Michonne"

"Love you."


End file.
